The Story of America
by kirishallreign
Summary: America had a rough life. With the American Revloution, then the Civil War. Then War World ll, and many more. Though, what about before that. Who were his parents? Why was he all alone? What happened before World War ll. Native America, also known as, Turtle Island is here to tell us. How America came to be and what came afterwards.


This is the story of a country. The country wasn't as small as Japan, nor as big as Russia, a decent size. It was known as Native America, though she referred to herself as Turtle Island. She wasn't too sure how she came to be, so she made up some stories of what she thought. The stories she told to others, it made her feel less lonely. She was always alone, only knowing Central America, though he was quiet and, often, was angry at so many things. She didn't talk to him too much. She didn't like them being the only two in the whole land. The ocean always looked so vast, to contain so much nothingness. It made her angry at times. Sometimes, she just wanted to hit something, though she did us best to be happy and always looked to help someone of one of the tribes, keeping herself busy. It never did help her depression, though. Until she met someone, who entered her darkness, like a bright light, coming to save her.

One day, it was summer and I was helping some kids plant some corn. We were all having a lot of fun, laughing, giggling, making some jokes. Though, I noticed a thingy in the waters. It looked like a really large canoe or boat. I wasn't too sure whose it was. Certainly not Central Americas'. I would know if he made something so grand. Though, I certainly was amazed at how it was constructed, though quickly gained focus and shooed the children away. Who knows who these people were and what they could or would do to us. I must be wary... But, I didn't want to seem like a threat.

I decided to tell the chief for now. Once the ship was near the land, a wooden plank was set out that reached from the ship to the ground, since that would be quite a jump down. A male with blonde hair and green eyes, who wore a funny looking hat with a blue feather at the top and a white shirt with baggy sleeves and brown baggy pants, was the first to walk across... Entering my world. He had a large grin and jumped onto a grey rock, and spun around, looking at his men. "THIS IS OUR SETTLEMENT! PLYMOUTH! PLYMOUTH ROCK!" I couldn't help, but giggle. I didn't understand his language, but he looked completely delusional. The strange man fell off the rock and hit the sand. He won't be out too long. If they take care of him, feed him and such, he'll be back on his feet in a few days, I thought. His men scrambled off the boat the help him. As they were yelling and talking to each other, I left to quickly tell him of the new people.

The nearest tribe wasn't aggressive, but more afraid of these people. They didn't like having to share the land with more people. They asked me to watch the foreigners and determine if they are a threat. The chiefs of all the tribes were all my bosses, so I agreed to without hesitation. I am loyal to my people. Right?

For months I watched these pitiful men. Not many females were here, but some. Also, some children. They didn't seem to know much about the land. Building, they were proficient at. Their homes were strange, but I was still amazed at it, as I was with the boat. I wished they could teach us how to build such things. The chiefs would never change our current way of living to this. They didn't like change. I grew to admire the pitiful foreigners, though. They were amusing to watch. So many times, I was close to joining them. Though, my orders were to just watch. They knew my people were here after a few accidental meetings and rumbles. We didn't get along too well, sadly. I want that to change. It will change. We will learn to live in peace!

That winter, people were dying. Sick. Famine. I couldn't stand to watch them. Many days, I just left and talked to the children of the tribes to cheer myself up. The foreigners seemed to not know how to plant, only hunt, and they weren't too good at that either. Maybe... I can help..?

Spring came by as quickly as winter left. The land was full of green everything! Flowers! Everything was beautiful as it always is. I was excited that day. I planned to help the foreigners with planting! As I watched them, I learned as much of their language that I could. Hopefully, I can teach them well. I was so nervous to finally meet them myself! I walked up to the settlement they created. The blonde haired man was trying to plant, but, according to last year, it didn't work out so well. I slowly moved towards him and squatted down as he was. "Hello... I-m Turtle Island... Nice meet you. May... I help?" He looked at me, surprised, so focused on the planting, he didn't notice me walk up to him. Somehow, his face was covered in dirt, as were his sleeves, shoes, and hands. "You know, how to plant?" I nodded. He immediately handed me some seeds, "Show me!" He had a determined look on his face. He was eager to learn. I smiled at him, "O' course!" I taught him about the land, how if you plant too many things in the same spot, it won't grow. Also, you must water it if it has not rained a few days before.

After, I showed him as much as I knew of planting, he was grateful. "Thank you so much!" He exclaimed. "What... you name?" I asked, in the best English I knew at the time. He returned my smile after all this time and answered, "I'm England! It's a pleasure to meet you!" He extended his hand. I tilted my head, unaware of his custom. "What?" I simply asked. He gently grabbed my hand and shook it. "This is how we greet people. It's a handshake." I was happy to know of this and thanked him for teaching me. The sun was beginning to sleep after the long day, so I took my leave. "I hope we get along." Then, I hurriedly exited.

Months passed. Winter came and left again. It was better this year. Less deaths. Fall was arriving and the plants were turning a beautiful array of colors that reminded me of when the sun leaves it's post from the sky. The world seemed a lot more beautiful. More open, more free. I was so happy to make a new friend. I had a lot to learn! I was ready to go and see England again, after I finished my chores. England is so nice and polite! Unlike, what the tribe chief tells me. He never knew that I was meeting with the foreigners, though.

Until, that day.

I was helping removing leaves from the paths and I was called to the chief's hut. As soon as I entered, he slapped me. I fell to the ground and asked him, "Why?" He told me that someone saw me interacting with the Plymouth colony. He didn't like it. He told me that they were a danger to us. That they were trying to gather secrets on how to kill us off. That I had to pick. My tribe or the foreigners.


End file.
